Amoureuse d'un chevalier
by Dryades
Summary: Début de la saga Saint Seiya. Commencement de la relation entre mes deux protagoniste préféré, Shiryu / Shunrei. Remerciements sincères à Masami Kurumada pour avoir créé ce manga et anime ainsi que les personnages qui les composent.


Après le tournoi galactique tous les chevaliers avaient été hospitalisés, car en effet, qu'ils soient sortis vainqueurs ou non de leurs combats, ils avaient accusés de graves chocs et blessures.

Seiya, Shun et Hyoga discutaient tranquillement dans les couloirs, se racontant la période de leur vie depuis qu'ils avaient quittés l'orphelinat sous l'ordre de la fondation Graad. Ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre de leur camarade Shiryu qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Ils toquèrent rapidement à la porte et entrèrent sans plus d'embarras.

« Eh Shiryu ! Alors comment ça va ?! » Lança joyeusement Seiya.

Les trois jeunes hommes stoppèrent leur entrée lorsqu'ils virent que leur comparse n'était pas seul.

Une jeune fille brune soutenait le chevalier du Dragon afin de l'aider à se lever. Il était torse nu, un bandage entravant son torse.

« Oh, salut » salua-t-il simplement alors que la jeune fille s'éloignait doucement de lui, le laissant se réinstaller en position assise sur le lit d'hôpital.

« Je… Je vais te chercher un peu d'eau… » Bredouilla la jeune fille en sortant rapidement.

« D'accord » répondit Shiryu doucement en regardant la fine silhouette s'éloigner.

« Eh ! C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi nous on a pas le droit à une infirmière personnelle ! » Se plaignit Seiya en plaisantant. Shiryu sourit, affable, comme à son habitude.

« Parce qu'avec toi elle ne pourrait pas travailler ! Tu passerais ton temps à les embêter ! » Lui fit remarqua Hyoga.

Les quatre amis rirent de bon cœur de l'attitude de Seiya qui se plaignait de l'image qu'ils lui donnaient.

« Alors ! Dis-nous ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ?! » Demanda Seiya curieux.

Shiryu le regarda de coin, « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » questionna-t-il placide.

« Mais… de toi et la jolie brune ! » s'exclama-t-il, « Tu ne vas pas nous dire qu'il ne se passe rien ! »

Shiryu songea un instant et répondit avec son flegme habituel, « Shunrei est la petite fille de mon maître, nous avons grandi ensemble ».

« Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?! » se surpris Seiya, « J'aurais juré que si… » Avoua-t-il.

« Surtout lorsque l'on vous regarde, vous ne vous lâcher pas du regard » remarqua Hyoga.

« Shunrei et moi sommes bons amis » expliqua Shiryu calmement.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens quelque peu déçu… » dit Seiya boudeur, « Moi qui espérais que tu nous raconterais quelque chose d'intéressant et de surprenant mais finalement tu es toujours aussi sérieux et prévisible… » Se lamenta-t-il.

Shiryu haussa les épaules, « Désolé » dit-il en souriant légèrement. Son regard se porta du côté de la porte où il vit Shunrei discuter aimablement avec Miho.

Il était heureux qu'elle soit là au Japon, qu'elle l'ait rejoint. Même si il ne voulait pas l'avouer à ses amis, oui, il y avait bien plus qu'une simple cohabitation ou amitié entre eux. Ils s'aimaient, d'un amour sincère et tendre. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, les joues de la jeune fille rosirent légèrement ce qui alluma une douce chaleur dans le cœur de Shiryu. Il détourna son attention d'elle, afin que ses camarades n'en remarquent rien.

S'était leur secret, il n'appartenait qu'à eux.

La conversation des jeunes gens fût interrompue lorsqu'ils entendirent une douce voix s'élever.

C'était Shunrei qui venait d'entrer dans la petite pièce, un plateau à la main avec des rouleaux de tissus médicaux, divers produits et accessoires.

« Shiryu » appela-t-elle, « L'infirmière m'a permis de changer ton bandage » annonça-t-elle.

« D'accord » accepta-t-il tendrement, comme à chaque fois qu'il la transperçait de son regard bleu, le visage de Shunrei s'empourpra d'un doux embarras.

Shiryu ne lui avait avoué son amour il n'y a que peu de temps, elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude de ses regards insistants dont elle comprenait maintenant le sens contrairement à autrefois.

Se sentant visiblement de trop, les trois amis sortirent de la salle en refermant la porte derrière eux.

« On ne me fera pas croire qu'il n'y a rien entre eux ! » affirma Seiya avec force.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » questionna doucement Shun, « Ils ne sont peut-être que amis, tout comme Shiryu nous l'a dit. Après tout, s'ils ont grandi ensemble, c'est normal qu'ils soient proches » analysa-t-il.

« Dans tous les cas Shiryu ne veut visiblement pas en parler » imposa Hyoga, « Qu'il y ait quelque chose entre eux ou non ne nous regarde pas » conclut-il avec sagesse. Les trois jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent dans le couloir alors que Seiya insistait sur son propre avis.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Shiryu était toujours assis sur le lit Shunrei s'était rapproché de lui et s'affairait à lui retirer son bandage sous le regard insistant de Shiryu.

« Cesse de me regarder comme ça… » Souffla-t-elle gênée.

« J'aime te regarder » lui répondit doucement Shiryu.

Une fois les bandes retirées, Shunrei apposa des onguents sur la peau meurtries et massa en douceur éveillant ainsi davantage le désir de Shiryu, un désir non-encore satisfait et dont il n'avait pas encore parlé à Shunrei.

« Quand rentres-tu à Rozan ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Mon avion est dans deux jours… »

La lumière tamisée de la pièce due au déclin du soleil sur la journée créait un cadre tout particulier à l'intimité des jeunes gens. « Et toi ? Quand rentres-tu à la maison ? » Voulut savoir Shunrei, craignant la réponse.

Shiryu soupira, ennuyé, « Je suis au service de la fondation Graad. Je dois attendre de connaître leur projet je suppose » répondit-il inquiet.

Le cœur de Shunrei fit un bond douloureux dans sa poitrine « Et s'il ne te laissait pas repartir… » Supposa Shunrei angoissée.

Shiryu tourna vivement la tête vers elle, étonné du sanglot qu'il avait perçu dans la voix de son aimée, « Rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de revenir. Je reviendrais toujours vers toi » lui promit-il.

« Alors pars avec moi ! » le supplia-t-elle le cœur serré en se postant devant lui.

Shiryu soupira une fois de plus, « Je ne peux pas » répondit-il navré, « Je ne veux pas fuir » lui expliqua-t-il, « De plus, je me sens redevable envers eux » dit-il sous le regard étonné de Shunrei.

« Redevable ? Mais tu ne leurs doit rien ! » Insista-t-elle, « Toi-même tu m'as dit que la vie à l'orphelinat était atroce ! Et en plus tu as dû te battre et t'entraîner très dur pour leur amener l'armure et tu as même failli y perdre la vie ! » Voulut-elle le convaincre.

« Oui… C'est vrai… » Admit-il songeur, « Mais s'ils n'avaient pas été là jamais je ne serais allé à Rozan… Et jamais je ne t'aurais rencontré… » Lui dit-il en caressant doucement sa joue.

Shunrei baissa tristement les yeux, abattue de ne pas être parvenue à convaincre le jeune homme et heureuse à la fois de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Et si tu m'oubliais… » Supposa la jeune femme en larmes.

Shiryu la regarda presque effrayé, il la saisit rudement et la pressa contre lui, « Jamais ! » s'exclama-t-il, « Jamais je ne t'oublierais ! Et jamais je ne te laisserais non-plus… » Souffla-t-il.

Sentant l'ardeur du jeune homme à vouloir la convaincre, Shunrei se blottit doucement contre lui, dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'imprégner de sa force, de sa conviction.

Avec lenteur, Shiryu dirigea le visage de Shunrei vers lui, il voulait l'embrasser, il le désirait plus que tout. Leur premier baiser celui dont il avait tant rêvé enfin échangé.

Alors que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient de plus en plus au point de presque se toucher, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, brisant cette ambiance si intime qui s'était installée.

« Shiryu ! Nous sommes convoqués par la fondation Graad de toute urgence ! » Annonça Shun.

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent en vitesse, gardant l'espoir de ne pas avoir été surpris.

Coupé dans son élan par ce qu'il venait de surprendre, Shun s'arrêta soudain.

Shunrei et Shiryu étaient aussi rouges d'embarras l'un que l'autre.

Dû à l'urgence de la situation Shun se résout malgré tout à poursuivre : « Shiryu, il faut y aller maintenant » insista-t-il navré en repartant dans le couloir laissant le jeune couple seul.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Shiryu se tourna vers Shunrei. « Je suis désolé… Shunrei… » S'excusa-t-il en partant, délaissant sa main qu'il n'avait cessé de serrer tout ce temps, laissant s'estomper dans l'air sa douce chaleur.

Lorsque sa main retomba dans le vide froid et sombre, le seul réflexe qu'eut Shunrei fut de la serrer contre son cœur.

_« En sera-t-il toujours ainsi ? » _se demanda-t-elle, _« Aimer un chevalier… »_


End file.
